


【露中】告别奥古斯都

by CyranCerulean



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyranCerulean/pseuds/CyranCerulean
Summary: 郁金香「永远的奥古斯都」十七世纪在荷兰风行一时的名贵之花，受到非致命病毒的侵袭而呈现出白底花瓣上布满血色斑纹的独特花色，一朵花可换取二十七吨奶酪，现已绝迹，只留下图谱和油画传世
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	【露中】告别奥古斯都

**Author's Note:**

> 郁金香「永远的奥古斯都」  
> 十七世纪在荷兰风行一时的名贵之花，受到非致命病毒的侵袭而呈现出白底花瓣上布满血色斑纹的独特花色，一朵花可换取二十七吨奶酪，现已绝迹，只留下图谱和油画传世

我年轻时也曾在无数个潮湿的梦里一遍又一遍亲吻过这座城市，悬铃木载满灰石砖铺砌的每一条道路，树下缄默的流浪歌者仿若一尊睡去的雕像，教堂钟楼安详站在路的尽头，哥特尖顶刺破云间的晨曦，每逢夏秋时节，雨夜后那些玛瑙蜗牛会随着被风打落的枯叶于一夜之间侵占去整条街道，翌日天明时分便在从刚散场的歌剧院尽兴而归的贵妇人们的马车滚轮下粉身碎骨。

我在那样一个玫瑰花窗切碎晨曦的初夏推开那座被悬铃木淹没的古老庄园大门，空气中弥漫的白雾像牛奶一样流过我的指间，林间散落着满地枯叶和蜗牛尸骸。  
金属芯契进锁眼，在一片紫檀木、象牙、蜜蜡和孔雀石堆砌的斑驳陆离中，我越过金丝帷幕边缘垂下的水晶流苏看见她，黑发红衣的奥罗拉在半空中向我抛来橄榄枝，她正俯身侍弄一束紫金山茶，细长手指摩挲着波斯瓷器的瓶口，像被火苗烧舐前微弱颤动的烛芯，枯花贴着他的裙裾下落，在坠入死亡的最终命运前得以有幸亲吻那双赤足。她放下手中的花剪看向我，而我如一只受了伤误落入宫苑花园的白文鸟，扑棱着我流血的断翅望着向我走来的人类，不敢使脏污的羽毛触碰那位高贵的阁下。  
“这位是新来的画师。”  
为我引路的女仆取走了我的画箱，捧来装在金色雕花盒子中的新颜料，并告知贝莱蒙多公爵将于今日傍晚抵达。她任由她们打扫干净地毯上的残花断叶，拍打她的衣裙以清理掉花叶的残屑，仿佛对什么人将要到来，什么事将要发生毫不关心，她的目光缠着窗外摇曳的栀子树，我的目光缠着她，直到女仆拉上厚重的天鹅绒窗帘，切断了那双眼睛与外界相连的最后一缕日光。但问题在于，没有画布，我该如何作画呢？可没有人回答我的问题。那些女仆退出房间前其中一个附到我耳边告诉我我今天要完成的所有工作内容，在我卡在嗓子里的惊颤失控冲破大脑的禁锢前，身后那扇门已再度合上。她瞥了我一眼，似是早就知道将要发生的事，径直走向卧房深处那被金线织就的华盖所笼罩的长榻，红色塔夫绸随着她每迈出一步摩擦地面而发出沙沙的声响，像是用力摇晃一只脆弱的玻璃沙漏，每一粒回落的细沙都可能将成为击碎那透明薄壁的罪魁祸首。  
我本该拿出那个粗糙的鼻烟壶与怯懦进行最后的顽抗，这好比一个受困于沼泽边界的人朝正向岸边爬来的短吻鳄扔树枝，但薄荷叶的气味的确能安抚我被塔夫绸勒紧的神经，可惜我把它落在了我的画箱里，随着我那块无数次摔碎又被粘合起的调色板和散发着刺鼻化学药物气味的廉价颜料一起被扫地出门。  
她站在那片阴影中央开始解第一根衣带，慌乱之中我匆忙别过脸，伴随着断断续续碎不成篇的词句请求她先转过身去，而红纱已先一步从那对肩头剥离，藏匿在塔夫绸下的身体暴露在昏暗的光线中，她的皮肤苍白耀眼，瘦削的身体与我别无二致。  
她——不，应该是他，将长发拢到身前，背对着我在软塌上坐下，本该光洁如瓷胎的身体上，一条疮疤狰狞着从左肩划至腰腹，深红的裂纹贯穿了他的背部。  
“你可以开始了。”

他闭上眼睛躺下去，仿佛开启一场漫长的祷告。  
我在他身边虔诚地跪坐下，小心翼翼地窥视起这尊米开朗基罗不曾向世人展露过的未竟石膏像，他低垂着头像只刚刚坠地的羔羊，母羊将他全身都舔得湿淋淋的，哪怕牧羊人将他包裹在干毛巾中擦拭过也还是湿淋淋的。他像只羔羊温顺地俯躺在我身下，光裸的身体随着我的动作微不可察地轻颤，每一个细微的起伏都从我指尖勾走一缕温度。我压抑着胸腔里翻涌的种种激荡情绪和脑海中像湖面上疯长的蓝藻一样纷飞的欲念，呼吸听上去像是某种隐秘的罪行。  
一滴汗珠从我鼻尖滑落，砸入他身上未干的痕迹，我用画笔蘸着油彩，沿着他细腻的肌肤纹理仔细描摹，再没有谁比他更适合那样的红色，这是怎样一块绝世无双的画布，胜过珍藏于枫丹白露宫中绘着路易十四肖像的任何一块。我忽然明白十五世纪的航海家们为何穷其一生不惜一切代价都要找寻去往东方的路途，在那位意大利旅者长达四部卷集二百章节的札记中那里遍地是黄金和香料，可有一粒明珠他们永远无从知晓也无缘得见，此刻被我捧在掌心。

贝莱蒙多公爵每星期礼拜二、礼拜三和礼拜六的夜晚都会在这座庄园里度过，如若礼拜天不去教堂望弥撒他便会留下，过往三年来一直如此。近几个月来从伦敦刮来的那股人体彩绘热潮在巴黎击起了不小的反响，贵族们热衷于把鲸蜡、碳酸钙、凡士林和各种色料混合后在身体各处描绘，有些只是紧随风行随便添几笔颜料赶一时时髦。皇家美术学院里那些稍稍小有名气的画家都视此为自降身价之举，于是这样的工作才落到像我这种名不见经传但求一份差事糊口的末流画师身上。

这份差事没有我最初设想的那样如履薄冰，却又无时不刻使我煎熬不已。除了那份支撑我生存下去并继续求学的报酬之外，后来的日子里敦促我一次次踏入庄园的更多的是我那位美丽而神秘的主顾。  
我是从故乡流浪来此的落魄画家，为了明天的温饱而每日苦苦挣扎，他是贵族窗台前的金丝雀，贵族迷恋他的羽毛，要他歌唱。我不过是一阵偶然的风带到他跟前的一片落叶，我们站在命运高塔的两端，再一阵风起时我就要被带离他的世界，可我总忍不住探听更多有关于他的讯息，如同渴望在埃特纳的岩浆再一次煮沸亚得里亚海前在画布上留住西西里上空的美丽蓝天。从仆人们零零碎碎的只言片语中我努力勾画出他模糊的轮廓，他身世成谜，来历不详，于三年前的某个仲夏夜第一次随贝莱蒙多公爵出现在凡尔赛的晚宴上，全巴黎城为之震哗，他不施脂粉，却拥有令那些每日往身上涂抹大量珍珠膏的贵妇们艳羡而不得的幼嫩肌肤，他从不束腰，可是任哪位名媛穿上香榭丽舍大街橱窗里最新展出的花边鲸骨裙都难以媲美那不盈一握的纤躯，当他束起长发脚踏漆皮靴，再没有人能复刻出他在击剑池和赛马场上的绰约风姿，公爵予以他无上的尊荣，将这座金碧辉煌的山庄辟作他的私人乐园，庭院中栽满名贵的山茶花。

我本以为任谁得到这样的人间瑰宝，必定建起高墙，在周围布下重重守卫以防恶龙来偷走这稀世的宝藏，可公爵似乎对此毫不在意，甚至将允许世人一睹这瑰宝的风貌看作他恩赐下的殊荣。我在这里作画时，全程的戒严出奇地松懈，每一次引路女仆总是捧来画箱拉起窗帘便退出屋外关上房门，徒留我与他两人，正如我第一次来时的那样。我曾经以一种半是玩笑的试探性僭越口吻问他她们难道就不怕某一天我带着你从阳台上跳下去翻过栅栏逃出庄园跑遍巴黎的每一条大街小巷永远都不再回到这里？  
那公爵会感激你让他不需再费事带我乘敞篷马车环游就能让全巴黎的人们看看我后背上今天又出现了哪一种新的花，毕竟耗费了那么长时间和心血的画作如果只有公爵和同他交好的那几个老贵族欣赏品玩可真是暴殄天物。  
他说这话时云淡风轻，仿佛磨坊女主人在说今天要做三百个甜面包抹上新鲜的蓝莓酱送给镇里的孩子。

公爵要我在他身上作画。不同于那些或只为从众毫无主见或附庸风雅品味堪忧的主顾，公爵只让我为他绘花，无论任何一种，且绝对不能重复。我作画的时间是独属于我们两个人的时间，没有第三双眼睛在角落里冷冰冰地监视，也不会有人突然闯进来打断我的下笔灵感和他沉醉于那本泛黄诗集中的恬淡呼吸，那些从欧陆上许许多多无名的吟游诗人那儿摘集来的破碎诗句，只消一本就足以让他像尊冰雕一样安静坐上一整个上午。  
“克劳狄斯，克劳狄斯，哈姆雷特早已知晓你那王袍下浸染的罪恶鲜血，复仇的利剑就要浮出水面。”  
这不是我第一次听见他念诗，他并非刻意念给我听，我作画时偶尔能听见他喃喃的絮语，那更像是唱给他自己的安眠曲，可唯独这次他像是看到了某种骇人的诅咒猛然从长榻上起身撞开了我的手肘，整盒颜料顷刻间尽数泼到我身上。他两手抓着书页将那句诗大声念诵出声，随后像是一瞬间被抽干了所有力气，双手垂下来，厚重的诗集从他手中滑落砸在地上。  
“发生了什么事？”  
我顾不上管我的衣服，生怕他是因为带着某些病根而受到刺激突然间发作，但是并没有，他没有剧烈咳嗽，或者直接晕过去，仍然像先前一样好好地坐在那儿，脸上什么表情也没有。我把那本诗集捡起来，翻开那折皱的一页，交还到他手中，在这之前我又一次清晰地看见了那句诗。  
“你看过吗？”他问我。  
我愣了几秒才意识到他是在问我是否看过《哈姆雷特》，虽然不知道他为什么突然这样问。  
“是的。”  
“那么你是知道结局的。”他捧着诗集看着我。  
“哈姆雷特杀死了克劳狄斯，”我想了想，“但他自己也在中剑后毒发身亡。”  
“说实话，这太痛苦，而且凄惨。”他说，“至少该像奥菲利亚，在鲜花中溺水而下。”  
“她也同样痛苦！”我情急之下喊了出来，我也不知道我当时为什么那样焦灼，我在为谁申辩，“她的短暂出现是王子孤寂生命中的的一束光，他们真诚而热烈地爱过彼此，哪怕哈姆雷特无法诉说苦衷和真相，最终还是深深地伤害了她。”  
“哈姆雷特会比她痛苦百倍。”他看着我，“是生还是死，是复仇还是爱情，王子最终的选择只能有一个。他的痛苦无人倾听，他的痛苦独自埋葬。”  
“奥菲利亚是愿意的。”我听见我的声音像一簇微弱的火苗。  
“但他不能告诉她，因为那根本无济于事，他是为了保护她。”

他拉铃叫来了仆人带我去换身衣服。我不知道那两句世人皆知答案的预言诗对他来说有何意义，他还有许许多多的事情是我不知道的，他离我那么遥远，哪怕他从来不在我面前露出我曾在这座城市的其他角落里都经受过的轻贱神色，他离我也还是那么遥远。  
“你以后也会是另一个好霍拉旭。”

我回来时他坐在桌前剥葡萄，用细长银针划开果肉挑出籽粒，把晶莹剔透的果肉扔进一个小玻璃碗里，水珠沿着碗壁滑下，桌布上晕开一小圈水渍，葡萄的汁液将他十个手指头染得深深红红。他将双手浸入盛满冷水的铜盆中，藏附于他指缝中的花青素溶于水中四下散逸，宛如被针刺破后血丝从指尖的伤口渗出来，一点点将水面染红。  
“太软了，针尖还没刺进去几分它们就全都碎了。”他捞出自己湿淋淋的双手垫在毛巾上擦干。  
“抱歉，弄脏了你的衣服。”他说，“就当做是补偿。”  
他把玻璃碗推到我面前，眼中的木然早已消失不见，仿佛片刻前那场似乎有些莫名其妙的对话不过是一场幻梦。  
“这葡萄的颜色和你的眼睛很像。”

我要为他画一百零八枝花，在每一朵花瓣上刻下我的名字。可世界上有那么多种花，到底我该选哪一种才能配得上他？  
他不是贝莱蒙多公爵和他那所谓上流社会的社交界友人口中的凡尔赛玫瑰，也不是我幼时曾在冬宫广场前的花卉展览上所见那来自他遥远故国的名贵皇室之花，他是奥古斯都，纯白的花蕾浸于血液中抽芽，牧羊人在寻找走失羔羊的夜晚看见了沐浴在月光下的郁金香，从此便忘了他的羔羊，而我从看见他那一刻起便知道，冬日正在枯萎，黑夜正在死去。

我拨开包裹着他身体的深红塔夫绸如同剥开一粒红葡萄，汁水的鲜甜仍缠绕于舌尖久留不去，只让人渴求更多。我的目光随着画笔在他身上逡巡，所过之处红焰燎原，刀刃划开白色的花瓣，花的血也是红色，渗出脉络汇入根茎，浇筑着更多新芽潜滋暗长，直到占满那早已不是处女地的失色雪原，可谁都知道白雪下覆盖的是怎样一片丰盈沃土，谁都想在这儿种上一朵属于自己的花，但又有谁甘愿第一个宰杀公牛跪朝罗德岛的方向献祭，祈求赫利俄斯的光芒降临驱散这片亘古不化的冰雪？他在每一个被郁金香疯狂吸食血液的夜晚痛哭挣扎，哭声化作我在第二个清晨见到他时淤结于锁骨上的刺眼齿痕和腰腹处的新鲜鞭伤。我徒劳地一遍遍修补那尊破损的瓷器，却无力阻止他被一遍遍打碎撕裂，他在惊雷引燃山火的暴雨夜里反复默念里尔克的诗句，一百零八枝郁金香淌着血，又一朵花死去了。

不要立墓碑，不要立墓碑。只需让玫瑰年复一年为他开放。*⑴

在我面前他不再像一开始那样的冷淡而疏离，他笑的次数多了，甚至有时还仿佛存心捉弄我似的在一些小事情上添些麻烦。可每当他提出请求希望去阳台上透一透气或者等他吃完一捧蔓越莓再让我继续作画时，我总也不忍心拒绝。  
我知道他并不快乐，就算在我为他画画时周围没有旁人盯梢，可我知道他的生活处在无时不刻的严密监视和控制之下，就连同外界和他人的接触都不能够自主，我曾亲眼看见那位女仆长将某位上校寄来的那封求爱信在他面前朗读完毕后扔进碎纸机。我每次进入宅邸和离开庄园之前必经的严密搜身已经让我不堪忍受，那么他呢，他忍受的又有多少？他穿的每一件衣裳，他必须做的每一件事，都是为了迎合另一个人的喜好而非出自他自己的意愿，以至于有时候我甚至愧疚地想我就是帮凶的刽子手之一，所以倘若我能给他带来哪怕一时半刻的喘息，哪怕我只能在那有限的片刻里成为他毫无顾忌依赖索求的对象我也情愿。绘制一幅半身彩绘往往要耗费掉大半天时间，且我必须在傍晚公爵的马车抵达庄园前完成画作并离开，好几次由于他的拖延，我不得不草草添完最后几笔，画箱都来不及收拾便匆匆下楼从小门离开。即便如此，我仍然苦心钻营设计出更加繁复瑰丽的花纹，只为了和他共坐那张长榻的时间能再长一点，再慢一点。

阳光下他像一只刚醒来的伯曼猫，柔软地陷进一片金色丝织和天鹅绒里，我把他披散的头发往前拨去，那枚鲜红的咬痕昭彰地烙在他脖颈上。我忽然失去了拿笔的力气，我走到衣帽架旁从我的大衣口袋里找到了那个墨绿色的小药瓶，回来时我把它放在旁边的圆形台几上。  
“我昨天在城里的吉卜赛医生那里买了新的药膏。”  
那时候我不知道自己究竟如何鬼使神差地产生了那股不计任何代价的冲动勇气，墨绿色玻璃瓶被捏在手心里磨着我的骨头硌硌作响。  
“我带你从这里跳下去。”我看着他的眼睛，“我们离开这座庄园，永远都不要回来。”  
他转过来看了我一眼，一双眼睛像两方经年积雨的深潭，那一瞬间我确信我从那深不可知的渊底中窥见了一丝微弱的光，随即迅速熄灭沉寂。  
“不可能。”  
那么你是为了什么？我无法将他纯粹地同杜巴丽夫人*⑵那样的角色完全联系到一起。不，他绝不是那样的愚蠢而浮浅。跟我走，我会把所有一切都献给你。可我怎么敢去质问他，我怎么敢说出口。我不能，我一无所有。  
“你觉得我该像玛格丽特？”他问，却并不期待我的回答。  
“可你不是阿尔芒。他们也不是。”*⑶  
他面前的书被风翻乱，一片干枯的山茶花瓣从书页中掉出来，他从长榻上起身，毫不避讳地再次将自己的头发拨开，让那枚醒目的齿痕清晰地暴露在日光之下。  
早前尚是一片晴空万里，现下似乎将迎来一场暴雨，园子里的蜻蜓压低了翅膀飞过修剪精致的低矮花丛。他推说屋内闷热，披上纱衣踏入泠风乍起的露台，赤足踩过打翻的油彩，留下一串湿泞的蓝色脚印。  
他张开双臂迎接一片向他飞来的枯叶，宽大的袖纱从手腕处滑落，一枝郁金香攀生于光裸的左臂，血色的花纹失了最初的颜色，像被蜡泪烫伤后初愈的疤痕一样突兀地印在皮肤上。公爵不允许相同的花朵在相同的地方重复出现，于是我每次都为他擦去一枝郁金香，这是仅剩的最后一朵。  
天边的乌云正朝我们的方向涛涛涌来，漆黑吞噬掉更大片的蔚蓝晴空，他站在风中宛如一只纸鸟，下一秒就要随风而起逐光而去，在他被阴影淹没之前，我猛然冲上去攥住了他的手腕。  
“不要离开！”  
我大呼。  
然而神迹并未出现，他任由我攥住手腕站在原地。直到第一滴冰凉的雨落在我脸上，我才惊觉自己失态地放开他的手。  
“离开？”他毫不在意已经变换的天气，“我能去哪儿？没有公爵的允许，我出不了这座宅邸半步。”  
越来越密集的雨点砸落花叶，砸进泥土，雨水打湿了他的衣纱，塔夫绸紧紧粘在后背上，昂贵的衣衫和我耗费掉整个上午的耕耘成果通通报废，红色的油彩剥离了皮肤，顺着他的小腿流过脚踝，在他脚下汇成一滩粘稠的血池，我仅存的最后一枝郁金香，终于还是被带走了。  
“你要洗掉附着在表面的原有图案，才能发现更多的图案。”  
大雨滂沱中，新来的老园丁抱着草帽在楼下的花园中冷眼注释着露台上发生的一切。大雨将我们浇得浑身湿透，他的白衣衫紧紧贴在身上，昏暗的天光下他整个人近乎透明，大风刮起更多的破碎花瓣撒在他身上，我不合时宜地想起他曾经描述奥菲利亚死去时满身鲜花沉水而下的画面，可他不是奥菲利亚，我随即悲哀地想，我才是，我才是无法得到爱人回应抱憾而终的溺水者。

整个六月和七月我们都待在一起，他房间内的花早已换了多轮，我也为他画下了许多朵花。社交季里公爵常被其他事务绊住手脚，我和他那原本次次以仓促最后几笔收场的独处时间得以延长珍贵的几刻钟。公爵送给他一只丝光椋鸟，精心呵护着养在金丝笼里，女仆每日换上新鲜的水和饲料。他对这个小生命的到来充满着欢喜，可那只椋鸟在最初的几天过去后开始变得病恹恹的，任凭女仆们每天再频繁地更换水和饲料，入夜后把笼子安置到再温暖的房间里，也阻止不了它一天天萎靡下去。  
日落时分他坐在窗边看晚霞，身边放着那只精致的金丝鸟笼，鸟儿有气无力地缩在角落，失去光泽的羽毛被金丝栅格分割成一道一道。我劝他，把笼子打开，让它走吧。  
“那样又有什么用呢？它飞不远。”  
他是对的。那本就是种仅生活于东亚森林的鸟儿，不知被什么人掳来这陌生的国度，就算把它放飞，它要如何独自应对外面那片陌生的恐怖森林？  
“赛里斯要死了。”  
他把笼子从窗台上抱下去。  
“把它埋在园子里的山茶花下吧。”

多年以后当我再度回忆起那个晚霞染红天空的黄昏，他究竟是带着怎样的心情将那只鸟儿埋葬，或许在那时甚至早在抉择的起点之始，他就已经预知了自己最终的归宿，否则为什么要给那只注定活不得长久的鸟儿起一个和他一样破碎，一样悲伤的名字呢。

名字——我曾经向他询问过他的本名，尽管贝莱蒙多公爵和仆人们都喊他赛里斯，可我知道这个名字并不真正属于他，正如我和他都不属于这里，他真正的姓名来自那遥远东方的古老文字中某两个或三个刚劲遒健的符号，刻在一块温润的玉石上。

“为什么你想知道？”他握着剪子，注意力依然停留在面前花瓶里那束山茶花上。  
我该回答他什么呢，是说因为我希望以后我每夜梦中的情书在开头处都能被填上一个缱绻的称呼而不再只是一个简单冰冷的“你”？  
“其实很多时候，名字并没有那么重要。就像这个世界上还有许许多多的万尼亚一样。”  
但你知不知道万尼亚是亲密的人之间才被允许的称呼，而我甚至连你本名都不知道。  
“为了下次我去圣母院做礼拜，也能在祈祷时默念你的名字。”我故作轻松地笑笑，“这个愿望可以吗？”  
“听起来如果我不告诉你倒变成了我的损失。”  
他思索时手指漫不经心地叩着桌沿，我猜他先前没喝过酒，因为我在他身上闻不到除了他那股匀淡的特殊香味之外的其他味道，但他也可能喝了，他的脸颊像是被涂了石榴花染料一样透出自然的红晕，他面前摆了一个果篮，红葡萄、百香果和蔓越莓溢出了篮子，他食指卷起成串葡萄上未摘除净的藤叶又轻轻挼开，仿佛他是卡拉瓦乔画笔下那个有着明亮双眸的微醺酒神。那是我最后一次看见他那样笑。  
“我会让你知道的。”

那之后的整整一个礼拜，我们没有再见过面。这是贵族们的社交季，近几天公爵开始在庄园里频繁地会客，而我的工作自然在此时暂停进行，可他呢，他在这段时间里又被迫着独自去面对了什么呢？  
他站在我面前，像初见时那样，在一片阴影环抱中，他全身赤裸，长发垂散，身上的所有彩绘痕迹已经洗除尽净，苍白的皮肤上不着一物，血色的疤纹刻入肌理刺目生长。公爵将于今夜举行盛大的宴会，巴黎所有名流都会到场，他将是今夜最瞩目的明珠，我最后一次为他作画，要光艳四射，要举世无双——可他不需要我任何的点缀，他原本就举世无双。今夜他是郁金香的皇后，今夜过后我们将迎来永别。  
“这是最后一幅画了，对不对。”他说的是肯定句而非一个疑问，我们都心知肚明。今天过后合约期将满，我将离开，再也不能为他画画。  
“你有没有什么想对我说的？”  
我有太多太多话，可我该如何说，我是否应该说？  
我跪在他身前，跪在他两腿之间，他双手捧着一个金色的苹果送到我眼前，手上沾满了颜料的金粉，此前我曾看他画过另一个金苹果，可他把苹果放到窗台上风干颜料时失手将苹果推了下去，砸坏一丛山茶花后被楼下的老园丁捡走。  
“金苹果比红苹果更加好看，不是么？”他的双手在浓稠的金色液体中浸泡过，过多的油彩从他指缝间漏下来，我想起很久以前曾经在哪里听过，在他故乡的古老神话中存在着一种叫做龙的圣物，龙的血液就是金色。  
“但是红色更加适合你。”我说。艳丽的塔夫绸堆在脚下，映得他的肌肤像是要烧起来。  
“确实如此。”他说，“金色再好看终究也是一层虚假外壳。金苹果虽然美丽，却也是欲望和战争的源头。人们总是为了表面上诱人美丽的事物陷入不知名的狂热，而当他们看到后果之后才会明白自己曾经犯了多可笑的错误。”  
“所以，你要及时洗掉表面上的图案，才能发现更多的图案。”

我想过很多次我们离别时的场景，但没有一种会是今天这个模样。或许我本不该收下那只金苹果，就让我带着对他那完整的，美好的梦境远走。  
“你曾经为我画过那么多花，它们结出果实了。”他将苹果放在我的掌心，闭上眼睛向后躺去。  
“现在，送给我最后一枝花吧。”

我再一次跪坐在他身体上方，我的目光追随着我的手指，亲吻过他紧闭的眉眼，微启的薄唇，洁白的躯体在我身下舒展开，凌乱的塔夫绸堆在脚下绮丽如花，梦里他曾将绸纱披在我身上，扣住我的十指压碎一床冷月光。白海豚在我梦境的缝隙里穿行，从六月游到八月，克洛里斯的郁金香，阿芙洛狄忒的金苹果，奥菲利亚满身鲜花，在溪流中顺水而下。我曾想带着那只白海豚游出暗涌和黑潮，可到头来我却先已溺亡于深海。  
从一开始我就知道，我永远也无法把他带出那片深海，我无法进入他的世界，他也无法来到我的世界，我以为我将带着我的所有秘密连同那些短暂地盛开过却终将被彻底被抹去痕迹的花静默地退场，带着我对永远的奥古斯都的忠贞终生不再另栖别花，可他打碎我的念想，他让我放弃无边的狂热，让我另寻沧海，他送我金苹果，他没有亲口对我说真话。  
美丽稀世的郁金香，被魔鬼诅咒的不祥之花，花叶病施予的痛苦化作华美祝福，十七世纪的荷兰人为了它倾家荡产。美丽稀世的金苹果，引来奥林匹斯最尊贵的三位女神苦心争夺，帕里斯把它判给阿芙洛狄忒，特洛伊的城邦为了它血流成河。*⑷  
金苹果，金苹果，帕里斯选择了爱情将它判给阿芙洛狄忒，现在他却把它送给我。迎面狂奔而来的马车将我狠狠撞开摔进一旁的草丛，他们甩下我继续奔向道路尽头的那座庄园，那里流光溢彩，那里有天堂乐世。我顾不上自己或许已经断裂的肋骨还有那撒落一地的银币，那是我的所有报酬，我拼命地拔掉那些野草，刨开砂砾和乱石，还好，我看见了我的金苹果，我捡回了我的金苹果，我把它捧在手心，光亮的金漆表面已经剥落破损，深红的表面裂纹满布，尖锐的银针刺破我的皮肤。  
苍白的月光下，我看见那被残破的金漆所包覆的表皮处泛着点点微弱的光，我用力一握手心的苹果，更密集的痛扎进我的掌心，大片的血珠从皮肤上渗出来。

你要洗掉附着在表面的图案，才能发现更多的图案。

他想告诉我什么？他已经告诉了我什么？我疯狂去刮表面的漆色，金片一点点剥落，满面疮痍的苹果上，一根根银针深深扎入果肉排列成两个古老的东方文字，我认不得那是什么意思，但那必定是他想告诉我的东西。  
我拖着剧烈疼痛的身体往反方向朝那座庄园奔去，我紧紧攥着那个被银针刺穿的苹果，黏腻的汁水流出来，混着我满掌的鲜血淋漓流淌。我从来未曾向他言明，也不敢奢求得到回应，可是他知道，他什么都知道，但他不会对我说明，他不会亲口告诉我真话。为什么，为什么，我不是无助的奥菲利亚，他有任何的痛苦都可以毫无保留地告诉我。  
烈火扭曲了眼前世界里所有的景物，巨大的浓烟直冲天际，月光再也漏不下来，只剩一片凄怆的红色，玫瑰花窗碎裂，大理石柱倒塌，水泉枯涸，树木折断，山茶花一朵朵被点燃，破碎，灰飞烟灭。在夺路而逃的混乱人群惊惧的哭号声中，我看见那个疯疯癫癫的老园丁摘下了草帽，挥舞着残破酒瓶朝燃烧的花丛砸去，肆意大笑着一步步走入火海深处。  
那他在哪里？他在哪里？  
我要去找他，我要找到他，我知道他一定还在里面，他还没有告诉我真话。我徒劳地一遍遍搬开那些垮塌的石块和木梁，火焰不断向我烧来，一根断木砸在我的背部上。我的肋骨大约是已经断了，我痛得几乎要迈不开步子，恍惚间有人擒住我的手臂把我向外拖去，我记忆中最后的漫天红色，塔夫绸在黑夜中离我远去。

一个星期后，巴黎警方公布了那场大火的调查结果。最初的火源起自宅邸内的某个房间，封闭的室内可找到大量香槟酒瓶的残片，而当时恰巧处于室内且大约正处在醉酒状态的人无一幸免。更为蹊跷的是，在那个房间直面的庭院里，有人事先在园中的植灌上浇洒了大量的酒液，火势从房间和庭院向整栋宅邸蔓延。十一名死者的尸体已经安葬，其中一具是庄园里的老花匠，窒息而亡倒在残垣断壁旁。九具是贝莱蒙多公爵本人以及另八位贵族军官，尸体烧毁程度严重，仅能通过宴会名单及幸存者名单的比照获悉死者身份，还有一具的损毁程度最为严重，却不是宴会上的宾客或宅邸内的某个仆人，警方最终推断，这就是贝莱蒙多公爵那位曾经名动巴黎城的东方情人。  
我从卖报童那里获知了这个消息，那时我已跑遍巴黎的每一间医院的每一间病房寻找他的下落，最终全都是无功而返。我攥着那张报纸，周围所有的人声我似乎都听不到，有人死去了，黑压压的送葬队伍运着棺材走向教堂。我床头的花已然枯萎，苹果的金漆也剥落殆尽，我在纸上誊描下那副银针排列的图案，千疮百孔的苹果从内向外腐烂，银针一根根肢解，和枯死的花瓣一起滚落到地上。  
旅馆内光线昏暗，我看着面前镜中那个男人，憔悴枯瘦，面目如灰，所有泪水终究落下。

自此，我离开了巴黎，再也不曾回去。

*****

“所有传世作品的背后，似乎都会有一个隐秘的传奇故事，这仿佛已经成了一条不成文定律。”

一个月前，我应邀来到巴黎皇家美术学院讲学并举办一场个人画展。我离开这里很久了，每每在夜晚相遇，梦境里大片郁金香盛开，红色塔夫绸飘过我的身旁。当年那场大火至今仍是笼罩在我心中的巨大谜团，究竟是早已书写下的预言还是真的只是一场意外，我也曾尝试多方打探个中消息，可我始终未能鼓起勇气踏足这片土地。本以为故地重游之时我会像那些久别重逢的恋人一样心绪澎湃甚至失声痛哭，可当我再次走上巴黎的街道，我却似乎获得了一种前所未有的平静，教堂钟声安详，悬铃木落叶纷扬，我年轻时深爱过的城市，我在梦里一遍遍亲吻过的城市，我终于又能够再看他一眼。  
前些日子，地产商人弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦登门拜访，他看中了我画展上的一幅画并有意出价购买，当我得知他的意中选择后，我委婉回绝了他。波诺弗瓦似乎并未就此放弃，他邀请我去他的郊区庄园做客，并说哪怕我最终还是不肯改变主意也无妨，就当是结交一个朋友。在波诺弗瓦的会客室里，我向他讲述了那个郁金香的故事，当然，我已经是站在一个旁观者的角度去述说往事了。  
“告别奥古斯都。”波诺弗瓦端详着那幅油画，画中少年眉目如初，郁金香堆出了画框，画外尘世白云苍狗，人和事都已离合聚散，“这就是阁下为这幅画取这个名字的原因吗。”  
波诺弗瓦往咖啡中添了一块方糖，拿起银勺徐徐搅拌。  
“五年前我买下这片土地时，这里还是一片荒芜的废墟，过去这里也曾经是某位贵族的私人山庄，数十年前毁于一场大火。”  
“阁下，您现在所身处的宅邸，就是曾经的贝莱蒙多庄园。”  
“你说什……”  
波诺弗瓦带来的消息仿佛往我脑中掷下一颗炸药，巨大的惊骇中我恍惚听着他的声音继续说道。  
“当时家族里的人都来劝说我放弃购买这块土地，因为那场大火的缘故，很多人视这里为不祥之地，但我并未听从劝阻，我在修缮重建庄园的同时一面着手调查那件失火案背后的隐情，可惜由于时隔久远，许多资料和档案都已经缺损，当年的人物大多也早已难寻联系，或者已经故去。但有一点令我困惑的是，那场大火中的死难者，除了花匠和那位神秘的东方人，其余九位皆是出身高贵的贵族或军功煊赫的军官，仿佛像是被锁定的某种目标，我进一步调查后发现，那九位死者还有一个共同点——他们全都参加过自一八五六年起对清帝国发动的那场战争。*⑸”  
所有的碎片一下子复归原位，断裂的莫比乌斯环重新连结，哈姆雷特未曾告诉奥菲利亚的真相，我的胸腔里陡然爆发出一股剧烈的悲怆，瓷杯从我手中松落摔碎在地上。  
时过境迁，那年的夏日在我梦中早已模糊成日渐消散的剪影，废墟之上重建的宅邸面目全非，来时的路上我坐在马车里，始终沉浸在对画中人和往事的思忆中，我怎么会注意到，我怎么会回想起，那些弥漫在我指尖像牛奶一样流动的白雾，那些蓊蓊郁郁的悬铃木，还有林间的枯叶和满地蜗牛尸骸。  
“能不能带我参观一下这座庄园？”  
我踏上层层旋梯，穿过冗长的回廊，尽头的大门紧闭，我推开它，像翻开一页尘封多年的书信。我站在空旷的露台上，夕阳徐徐斜照下来，晚风送来庭院中的山茶花香，牧羊人的歌声在暮色下寂寂地回响。  
我年少所遇的爱情鸟，年迈所辑的散文诗，我床前的月，梦里的花，在这个仲夏的夜晚破土复生，永远遗世开放。

三天后，我收拾行装离开巴黎，并且这一次离开后，再也不会回来了。临行前我将《告别奥古斯都》送给了波诺弗瓦，并请求他将这幅画挂在那座宅邸里那间与露台相连的向阳房间里。波诺弗瓦来为我送行，我们在塞纳河畔的码头上分别。那一天是法国大革命一百二十周年纪念日，人们纷纷涌上街头欢庆游行，四处人声喧闹，马赛曲嘹彻苍穹。  
“那您最后知道了奥古斯都真正的名字吗？”  
我一愣神，从舷梯上回头，波诺弗瓦继续说道，“他将自己刻在金苹果上送给了你。”  
是的，他早已将自己刻在金苹果上送给了我。可我那时候太年轻，看不懂，我一直渴求的答案，我一直寻找的他不曾亲口说出的话，他早已经告诉了我。  
“他不叫奥古斯都。”我说，“他的名字是——王耀。”

“布拉金斯基先生！”在游轮缓缓的离港中波诺弗瓦冲到码头边缘，“您不应该把画送给我，那幅画属于你们！”  
我站在甲板上，最后看一眼这座城市的碧蓝天空，风年复一年地吹蚀着河港，吹得我的长风衣猎猎作响，我的帽子被风带落入水，那是我留给巴黎的最后一件礼物。  
“那些都已经不再重要。”  
波诺弗瓦挤在浩荡的人群中朝我挥帽，三色旗飘满了大街小巷，我的声音很快就被淹没在盛大的欢歌里。  
“我们永远拥有巴黎。”*⑹

*[1]出自奥地利诗人里尔克的组诗《致奥尔弗斯的十四行诗》，实际创作于1921年，晚于本文所设定的故事背景时间，此处是个时间线bug，但由于我真的很喜欢那两句诗而且暂时想不到更合适的诗句放入情境，故此保留  
*[2]杜巴丽夫人：法国国王路易十五的最后一位首席情妇，出身风尘，沉迷于各种奢华享乐的生活  
*[3]玛格丽特和阿尔芒是法国作家亚历山大·小仲马创作的小说《茶花女》的男女主角，小说讲述了身为卑微风尘女子的玛格丽特与巴黎贵族男青年阿尔芒之间的爱情悲剧。本文提及这二人作为隐喻的桥段中王耀所看的那本小说也是《茶花女》  
*[4]不和女神厄里斯献上一只金苹果，“送给最美的女神”，赫拉、雅典娜和阿芙洛狄忒为此争执不休，请帕里斯评判，赫拉许诺他无上的权利，雅典娜愿赐他勇气和力量，阿芙洛狄特答应让他得到这世界上最美的女子为妻，帕里斯选择了阿芙洛狄忒，并在女神的帮助下拐走斯巴达王后海伦，形成了特洛伊战争的导火索  
*[5]指第二次鸦片战争  
*[6]“我们永远拥有巴黎。”这句台词出自电影《卡萨布兰卡》，是电影结尾时，里克在机场同伊尔莎最后的话别

**Author's Note:**

> 自己补充一些不懂该怎么更好传达出来的，不能直白但还是要说出来才舒服。老王在二鸦中全家遇难，他的确是为了复仇而潜伏在公爵身边，调查隐忍多年等待一个机会。伊万的出现就像奥菲利亚之于哈姆雷特一样是多年来照进他心里唯一一束光。可是老王没办法选择爱情，也没办法告诉伊万真相。花匠也是卧底，第一次的苹果掉下楼其实就是老王在传递信息说时机到了准备动手，因为他的各种人身自由其实是被死死监视限制的。王耀内心其实非常纠结痛苦，他明白伊万的感情，但他已经认定了自己必须复仇且将为此而死，所以不想给伊万太多的念想，希望伊万以后慢慢忘了他过好自己的人生，但是不回应又很不甘心，所以选择用一种隐晦的方式向他告别


End file.
